Soul's Opinion
by HandheldIbanez
Summary: Soul has a bout of bad luck in love. Now he must decide(or just convince Maka)flat chest? Or...not?


Hello again!:D  
It is I, HandheldIbanez, and I'm back!  
I decided to write a story about Soul and Maka from Souleater, because it just took to me the first time I watched the show.  
I tried to keep the words unprofessional, considering I know next to nothing about the show, but whatever! XD  
I love the pairing, and I enjoy reading fanfics about these two.  
I hope you like my second fanfic, I kinda wrote it while I was sick, so my mind was working very slowly.  
Excuses aside, enjoy!:D

Soul sat staring out the window with a blank look on his face. Correction. A _bored _look on his face. He was currently in his apartment waiting on a certain Meister. He wasn't really bored, he just liked to put on a face. He was actually a bit nervous inside.  
Soul? Nervous? Two words together that didn't seem right. But that was how he felt nonetheless. Why was Soul nervous, you might be asking yourself? Because of a certain Meister.

Usually a flashback would commence, or the writer would put forth an explanation as to why they are writing unexplained information. But this time, the answers are not in the past as much as in the future.  
Soul was nervous because he was starting to feel the effect Maka had on him.  
Butterflies in his stomach, a blush whenever the occasion hinted at suggestive things, and even worse, he was aware that she was in fact, a _girl._

"Soul, are you ready?"Maka asked him from by the door."Yeah, I'm coming."He said quietly to his Meister. She seemed to be in a good mood, so he decided to spare his health and not complain about going shopping."Hey Maka, what are we getting at the store, exactly?"Soul asked, his hands folded behind his head as he walked.  
"Well, we have a few things to get. First, we stop and get some lunch, and then we go get the things we need for dinner, and _then _we go clothes shopping. You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to, Soul." Maka answered cheerfully.

Soul just looked at her smiling face and answered back in his head. _And miss this? Sorry Maka, but your smile is totally worth the torture of shopping._ Out loud he replied with,"I didn't want you to have to go alone. After all, we're partners. Wherever you go, I go. Besides, who is going to carry all of your bags?"He said with a shark toothed grin.  
Maka found his answer to be very sweet, and felt a small blush attack her cheeks.  
She faced forward to hide her blush and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Soul."She said softly, causing a couple of butterflies to flutter around in the Weapons stomach. Unfortunately, a rock tripped Soul at that moment and he had to quickly regain his balance. "Ahem, no prob Maka."He coughed out, trying to cover up his trip. Maka looked back at Soul with her peripheral vision, a small smile on her face.  
_He's pretty cute when he's not trying to be._ Maka thought to herself. _I just wish he thought about me like that._ Maka sighed a little at that thought and kept walking.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked, after hearing her sigh.  
Maka stiffened, not realizing he had heard her."It's nothing, Soul. Don't worry about it!" She replied with a smile. _Strange. She seemed fine before._ "Alright then."Soul said as they approached their destination. He watched with a smile as Maka instantly cheered up inside the restaurant they went inside. They sat down at a table and Soul was still smiling to himself. Probably because of the daydream he was having about Maka.

**Inside Souls Head**

"Hey! Wait up Maka!"Soul yelled out happily, as he and Maka ran across a beach.  
It was warm, and he was enjoying the sight of Maka in her sexy swim suit.  
"Why don't you come and get me?"Maka yelled back, teasing Soul with her body.  
"You're not getting away from me!"He yelled back, running faster towards the girl of his dreams.(Literally)

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, tickling her like she had just stolen his candy or something."I got you now, my lovely Meister."Soul whispered into her ear."Soul!"Maka yelled. Wait…yelled?

"Soul?! Snap out of it!"Maka yelled into her Weapons face."The food hasn't even come yet, so why are you drooling?"She asked him curiously. Soul snapped out of his daydream and tried not to blush. Tried unsuccessfully."I was…um…thinking about food! Yeah! That's it!"Soul answered back lamely, trying to cover it up.  
"Soul, you've been acting strange lately. Are you sick?"Maka asked worriedly.

Soul looked at her for a second and couldn't help but smile."Nah, I'm not sick. Just distracted."_Distracted by you._ He thought to himself.  
"Distracted by what? Is there a girl you like?"Maka asked with a fake grin.  
Soul decided to tell part of the truth in order to get her to stop asking questions.  
"Like? Yeah, you could say that."He answered coolly."Well? Is it anyone I know?"She asked, not really wanting the answer.

Soul looked her up and down before answering."Yeah, you know her."Maka missed his gaze though,and her eyes turned down at his words."Oh. She must be a lucky girl."  
Soul noticed her instant depression, but decided to weasel in a couple words now that they were untraceable."I don't know about all that. But she is very beautiful, and cute when she's mad."He said with a grin, failing to notice Maka's sad expression at his every word.

She said nothing in return. Just ate quietly and left, leaving Soul to pay for the meal.  
"Maka, wait up! Did I say something wrong?"Now Soul was starting to worry that he had hurt her feelings. Maka continued to ignore him. She just walked towards the clothing store, lost in thought._ I guess Soul likes someone else…I guess I should have known he wouldn't like me back. He wouldn't like me and my flat chest anyway.  
_Maka started to cry silently, not noticing that she was already in the store.

She wiped her tears and went off to buy herself some new clothes, completely forgetting Soul._ This is hell._ Soul thought to himself. _I'm stuck in a women's clothing store, and Maka's depressed. _His thoughts were soon drowned out when he saw Maka holding underwear near her thighs, subconsciously trying them on.  
_Holy shit… Don't do this to me, Maka._ Soul thought, sensing the images in his head taking over. Images of Maka in her underwear, kissing him, holding onto him, doing _other things_.

Of course, it was just his luck that he was drooling again. But this time, he happened to be staring at a rack of bras while he was off in la-la land. And even more to his luck, was that Maka noticed. She felt the anger rise up in her at the sight of Soul staring at other women's underwear. She stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar, effectively cutting him off from his dreams."Soul you pervert! What do you think you are doing looking at women's underwear for? AND WHY ARE YOU DROOLING?! Is this all because of that girl you like? I bet she has huge boobs, and you just love to stare at those, huh? You just couldn't like a girl if she had a flat chest!"Maka yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring the customers and Soul, alike.

"W-wha…? Maka, what are you talking about? Who said I liked big boobs?"  
Soul exclaimed, trying to make heads or tails of her reasoning.  
"You did! You're always making fun of my flat chest, you idiot!"Maka was pissed now.  
But that didn't stop Soul. He got free of her clutches, and pulled her in close, holding on to her trembling body. She was close to tears.

"Maka, there's something I need to tell you. I like your flat chest. I prefer them over big boobs every day of the week."Soul said softly, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice at the unusual words he was speaking. Maka's eyes widened and the blush on her cheeks deepened at every word he spoke."Soul, what are you trying to tell me?"Maka asked timidly.

Soul took a deep breath, and gathered his courage."Maka, I love you. I love everything about you. From your beautiful eyes, to your flat chest, and your amazing personality. I have been thinking about you nonstop recently, and I can't help the dreams and images that come into my head when I see you."He paused and looked into her eyes, wanting so very much to kiss her."I want you, Maka. I want to kiss you, and hold you, and enjoy every moment with you. You're beautiful, cute, and sexy, and you're the only girl who can make my pants tight and my heart melt."Soul finished with a blush, and an embarrassed smile, as he looked into Maka's wide eyes.

"Soul…I…I love you too."Maka answered quietly, her soft lips moving in a Soul-distracting way."Now kiss me, Soul." And she closed her eyes, and let her lips part slightly, challenging her Weapon to be the first, and the last, to capture them.  
And he did.

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and tune in next time!:D  
But before I go, I would like to say that I get most of my inspiration from all of my own bottled up feelings, and that I can't wait to come out of my shell and start posting the real fanfiction I write in journals. It's pretty fluffy stuff for a guy my age to be writing, but whatever. I'm not just tough and awesome. I'm a romantic too(;  
(Or a flirt, as the girls constantly tell me...)  
Anyway, just thought I'd tell you that I'm still warming up to the idea of posting stories online for everyone to see.  
And I'm working on another Naruto fanfic!XD  
The only hint I'll give you is the idea that spawned the creativity.  
I was thinking about how Naruto and Sasuke are always trying to outdo the other, and I thought 'If Sasuke trains so hard to beat Naruto at everything, why doesn't he treat Sakura like a prize to compete with Naruto for?'  
I mean, Sasuke is competitive, so the fact that Naruto wants Sakura should be enough for him to want her as well.  
So basically, it's centered around Sasuke's developing feelings for Sakura.  
I'm going to make it longer than the other two I posted, and I hopefully my reoccurring writers problem doesn't mug me again(It's a figure of speech.)  
Hope you enjoyed my horribly simple and to-the-point, writing. I'll try and add more details and more words as I go along.  
Until next time!:P


End file.
